The Infection
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: There is something strange happening, people are vanishing but, not by the Thought Police. Big Brother' s governemt begins to crumble as the 'infection' speards with the help of its immitations Winston and Julia.
1. Chapter 1

1

The year is 1984 or at least that's what Big Brother says. Whatever Big Brother says is true then it must be true. If 2+2=5 then that is true. Big Brother is absolute truth, anyone that says otherwise must be corrected. Big Brother might think it is truth but, something else knows otherwise. That something has no name and yet it has many. At first the people thought it was the Thought Police because members of the Party would suddenly vanish. The only problem with that theory is once that person is taken by the Thought Police no body remembers them but whatever this _thing_ is people remember them. "What happened to Stephen?" one would say, "Isn't Judy suppose to work today?" another would say. The only thing Big Brother asks is this….."What is this _thing?"_

The outbreak started with a dog, a huskie to be exact. The animal was walking down the dirty street of the protals. 'Only animals and protals are free' was one of the government slogans. For a human both protals and Party members would have thought this was just a dog but, in reality it was more then that. This imitation was highly intelligent. The government scientists found its frozen remains in the Antarctica were it thawed in the lab and absorbed 40 rats, 10 birds, 5 cats and 5 dogs including the one walking the street. All the animals escaped from the lab for one purpose, _consume_.

A child about 6 walks up to the dog, petting its fur. Its tail wags then tugs the child by the collar leading the boy into an ally. The child followed the dog right behind a vacant lot. The only thing living was a boy and a dog. "Doggie?" the boy asks. The dogs response was a low alien growl where its face opens like a dangerous flower. The boy didn't have time to scream, the red threads wrapped the boy quickly and dragged the body into its maw. This was only the beginning of the infection.


	2. Chapter 2

2

In the Café by the window there is a member of the Inner Party by the name of Winston Smith. He has been a member of the Inner Party for a year and serves Big Brother. He loves Big Brother; he'll do anything for the digital face as his chest partner. This is the new Winston Smith, the old Winston Smith of the Outer Party has been _unpersoned_. He has been cured from his mental disease of freedom. This is Big Brother's transformation of Winston Smith. Soon he'll be transformed again.

It was like any other day sitting near the window drinking Victory Gin and playing chest with the digital face. Winston takes a drink not really tasting it when he hears a squeak under the table. He looks down to find a large rat munching on a small piece of bread. He jumps out of the chair in fear, his thoughts going back to room 101. That room was the key to his transformation. He doesn't know why he fears rats, he just knows that they are sly, disgusting things that infect everything. He stares at the rat for a moment frozen in fear. The rat stared back at him, it seemed to have intelligence as if it knew something about him.

Feeling afraid he runs out of the Café hoping the rat wouldn't follow him. It was an unreasonable fear but, fear none the less. He stops running catching his breathe, he's now at the Towns Square were a statue of a horse and the rider with it's head held high in victory. Winston begins to calm down, he is far away from the Café and the rat. Everything would be alright. Winston jumped in fright yet again as he felt fur brush against his fingers. He immediately begin to relax as he realized it was just a Huskie.

"Oh, you're just a dog," he said, scratching behind its ears. The dog wagged its tail, happy to be petted. Winston looked at his watch, it was time to go home. Just when he was about to retire to his flat, something was tugging at his coat tails. Winston turned around to find it was the dog, he looked at the huskie with unease. There was something about the dog that was like the rat: intelligence. The man and the dog stared at each other for a moment then the dog turned around walking about a foot away. Winston thought it was leaving him until the dog turned its head and barked. The dog wanted him to follow it, wanted so show something to him. If Winston had know the dog wasn't really a dog he would have left, would have warned Big Brother about the huskie and the rat but, at the same time they wouldn't believe. After all this was only a dog and curiosity got the better of him. So he followed it.

He followed the dog all the way out of the city, out of the eye of Big Brother. They were in a meadow that seemed to be familiar to him. In the meadow was a pond and a willow tree which he stared with indifference. The Inner Party doesn't admire beauty, the only beauty is the government and its Party. There was a noise behind him, it sounded like the breaking of bone and wetness. There was also another sound, it was a growling sound and it sounded like the mixture of dog and…..something else. Winston slowly turned around were he discovered the dog wasn't a dog anymore.

The head of the dog was open like a flower, only this flower had teeth. It's back grew tentacles that were thrashing in the air like pair of red snakes. By seeing this horror before him Winston pulled out a gun only to have it knocked out of his hands. It happened so quickly, he tried to run but something that looked like a hook went though his chest then back out of him. He fell to his knees holding his chest wondering why he was still alive. Red tentacles beginning to wrap around him, he could feel the things dig into his skin as they begin dragging him to the unspeakable terror. Winston tried desperately to fight the monsters off of him, hoping to kill it but the closer he got to this _thing_ the more he realized the odds were against him.

Once he saw the flower up close he made his final scream as the petals engulfed his head then the rest of his body. Big Brother transformed Outer Party member Winston Smith who secretly rebelled against the government into the Inner Party Winston Smith who will do anything for Big Brother. Within a few minutes Winston Smith will be transformed again. _This time the government won't be able to change him._


	3. Chapter 3

3

Being consumed was the strangest feeling Winston had ever experience. Yes, it did hurt at first, like being thrown into a tub of acid then he was nothing. He had no body anymore but, he still had his mind and it was being opened. _Don't fear, _it said, it sounded like his voice. _I'm going to fill your head with knowledge_. His mind was now an open book, everyone could read it even himself. Winston saw his memories flash before his eyes from his first memory as a toddler staring at a leaf in a pond to the last memory when he was attacked by the monster. Once his brief encounter with memory lane was over more images fill his head, only these images were…..incredible.

He was in space, the stars, galaxies, and universes, all of the wonders that most never get to see. There were other things filling his mind as well. Mechanics, mathematics (indeed 2+2=4, Winston) Biology, evolution, philosophy, astronomy, and more, and more as it filled his insignificant mind with knowledge. _You'll get use to this soon, Winston. I promise you that. Now we need a body._

Winston was about to ask it how he was going to get a body when he was nothing but particles. His cell began to reform back into the shape he once was as a human. His limbs, organs, skin, all reformed into a perfect imitation. Something opened underneath him, spilling him out into the cold like a newborn babe. The ground he fell upon was earthy with grass growing from it. When he opened his eyes it was a fuzziness of green and white which began to take shape. When he regained his vision he was right that it was grass, the greenest grass he'd ever saw in fact. The white belonged to the legs of a dog which he was underneath it. This had to be a dream, he thought. Nothing made sense to him, the dog, the monster, the brief glimpse of the Universe. Now he was on the greenest grass on earth with a dog above him.

The huskie walked away from Winston's shivering body and looked at him. It was the same dog but, it was a normal looking dog this time. Maybe I passed out and imagined it all, he thought. Just when he was about to pet the dog to confirm reality the dog did something that was only meant for dreams. "No Winston. You're not imagining anything." Winston stood up dumbfounded, the dog was…._speaking to him._

"I'm…I'm dreaming this. I have to be dreaming this," whispered Winston, panic raising in his voice. _No you're not dreaming, Winston. This is very real, _said the voice in his head. It sounded strangely like him. Winston put his hands on his head screaming to the heavens of his current madness. The human scream turned into a roar of something so alien it didn't belong to any animal on the face of the earth and it was coming from him. Winston finally stopped screaming when several hands pinned him down to the ground, they were human. Well, human looking that is.

Once Winston was pinned down the dog walked on top of him like a wolf on its prey. "My God, Winston," said the dog, strangely it had a British accent "You are the most panicky human I've ever had to consume. You should be calm."

"Calm? How can I be calm?!" shouted Winston, he was surprised with himself. He'd never raised his voice in retaliation for sometime….like Outer Party Winston Smith. The talking dog sat on his chest, it's wait was heavy. "Because if you panic, your body will do anything to survive even if it means attack yourself."

"I wasn't attacking myself."

"Look at your hands, Winston," it said, Winston took a brief look at his hands. They were no longer human hands but, a twisted thing of nightmares. The hands that were suppose to be there were gnarled up like twigs with something red coming out of them. Winston was about to panic again when his own voice started talking in his head. _Don't panic, it'll go back to normal if you stay calm._ Winston closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, he could feel his hands becoming normal again. Once Winston was fully back to 'normal' the group let him go and they went into the cabin in the forest.

Slowly Winston got up from the ground. The whole group was in the cabin. The only people outside were the dog and Winston staring at each other. "What am I?" he asked, not knowing who he was anymore. He didn't expect this answer from a imitation huskie dog. "You're human, a better improved human like the ones in the cabin. Speaking of improving, you need teeth and hair." Winston felt something tingle in his mouth and scalp. He wanted to panic but, immediately told himself to calm down. He suddenly grew back teeth and hair. Winston didn't know weather to thank the dog or not. "You can thank yourself for that, Winston. After all we all share the same thought," it said, leaving for a the cabin until Winston asked, "What are you?"

The dog looked back at him, "I have many names but, you can call me Russel."


	4. Chapter 4

Winston joined the 'humans' in a small cabin. The smell of food hit his nostrils as he walked inside making him realize how hungry he was. From the smell he could guess it was some sort of cooking meat with the smell of other spices in the air. Once he sat down with the rest of the 'humans' a thought hit him. Am I hungry or is it hungry?

"All of us are hungry," said the boy next to him, a lean thin figure with shoulder length brown hair. His face was handsome yet he looked tired for a teenager. "Are you sure? I mean weren't _we _the food when the ….foreigner consumed us?"

"Actually it's both," said Russell next to him, both paws on the table. "Yes, humans are food but in a different kind of way. Think of it as breaking down raw materials then reforming them into precious metals like gold or silver. I think of the human as a rock with some prudential to become even better then it was before," finished the dog. For a moment Winston thought the dog was smiling at him. As Winston was about to say something else food came out of the kitchen, the smell of cooked meat deliciously stronger then ever.

"Eat up everyone, we have a big day tomorrow," said the old woman, Winston heard her name was Hilda; she was in her 50's with three grown children and five grandchildren. The funny thing was she didn't say anything about her past. It just came to him. _If you're wondering why you know this is because you are her and yet you're not at the same time. The same is to be said with the others around you. _At the mention of this Winston observed the table. Most of them where children. In his head he saw the last of their human moments before the terrifying monstrosity consumed them.

"True it was scary it got us," said the little boy grabbing the turkey leg. His name was Doug and he was the first human to be taken over. "Yeah, when it got me I tried to run but, the tentacles got me first," said the teenager by the name of Zander. He was over taken during a propaganda parade. No body heard him scream. "Thankfully that's the only scary part," said a seven year old girl by the name of Sabine. She used to be a little spy until the huskie lured her deep into the woods. "And the pain is brief too. One minute you're in pain the next the world is open up to you," said twelve-year-old Peter, his parents were part of the Outer Party. He was consumed a room away from his parents bedroom, they didn't bother to check why he was screaming.

"It's like being born," said thirty-year-old Sven he was taken before the Thought Police did. The same goes for his lover, Bree which she began to speak, "Only you have more hope for the future, to make a better future for us and the foreigner." Winston looked at the 'humans' in wonder and fear. The wonder for knowledge and hope, the fear of these imitations even though Winston was one among them. To put this down in perspective, humanity was secretly going to be annihilated out of existence.

"Humanity will still exist," said Russell, even though it was in the body of a dog it had the air of being _human_. "I know this sounds hard to believe, Winston but I'm not here to control the human race or any other living thing on this earth. I am here to spread and to gain knowledge. I am here to become part of this world and to survive like any other living being. Lastly and most importantly, I am here to exist because without you, without them, without the universe I am _nothing_."

At the words of a dog Winston understood what it meant. It didn't want to control the human thought like Big Brother did with it's citizens. It was like a parasite living in the body only it acted in benefit for the host. Even though he wasn't human he still had free will of his own thoughts, feelings, desires, etc. As he thought about this he thought of Julia then guilt suddenly panged him. Winston put his head in his hands, he betrayed her.

"You didn't betray her," said Hilda, "Big Brother tortured you to the point were you'll say anything to stop the pain, if you want ot know who's really annihilating humanity it is Big Brother."

"She is right," said the dog, "I've seen governments like these on many planets and all of them are ruled by the hands of mad men." Once the dog mentioned of mad men, Winston saw in a brief flash of all the planets before the foreigner consumed it. The government fevered utopias and totalitarian rule were eerily similar to Big Brother on this planet. This also gave Winston this sense of feeling there were other humans on different planets other then Earth. "In short Winston," continued the dog, "think of me as your conscience. Now by hearing your growling stomach you haven't tried out the Thanksgiving Turkey."

"The what?"

"The bird on the table, forgive me, sometimes being so knowledgeable makes me forget that there are no holidays were you come from. Thanksgiving is a holiday to be thankful."

"And to stuff your face," said Zander with a mouthful of turkey and stuffing. Everyone in at the table, including Winston laughed at the comment then began to dig in. With all this bounty of food without rationing it Winston was going to love this holiday.


	5. Chapter 5

5

After the Thanksgiving Dinner, Winston went to bed thinking it'll be a dreamless sleep. Rarely does he remember his dreams but this one he remembered with clear detail. He was flying in space in a rather quick speed with the blue dot getting bigger with every second he got closer. The blue dot had land of green and brown. Winston knew without a shadow of a doubt that the planet contained life a billion years ago as there is life right now. This planet was Earth.

If he wanted to (technically if it wanted to) the foreigner would have landed in a populated area but now wasn't the right time. The life forms on this planet hadn't advanced yet so it needed to freeze until humanity has evolved. It only took a second for the ship to crash into the cold ice of Antarctica when he woke up in cold sweat. He was breathing hard, feeling his torso to make sure that he was real. Strangely he wasn't the only one that woke up startled.

"That was the most vivid dream I've ever had," said Zander catching his breath.

"What was it about?" asked Winston, he had a feeling he knew what it was but, had to make sure. He didn't want to be looked at as insane even though he still thought of himself as mentally ill.

"I was flying through space then I saw a blue dot coming closer to me. With the blue ocean and green land I knew there was life but, at the same time I knew it wasn't time yet so I fell into the ice." Winston was stunned, he knew that they would all share his dream but to hear them all confess was something else.

"I've had the same dream."

"Me too!"

"Yeah…it felt so real," and so on. It was silent for a moment until Russell jumped on the bed in front of Winston. The presence of this dog was strangely human. "Why so shocked Winston? After what you've just experienced these past 24 hours you shouldn't be so surprised."

"Forgive me Russell," said Winston, thinking to himself _I'm apologizing to a dog. _

_ I'm more then a dog and you are more then Winston. Now get up, we need to consume today. _After saying this in his head the dog jumped out of bed with Winston following behind. The others got out of bed but none of them followed the two outside. Winston followed the dog all the way out into the woods until they he beheld a blue glowing dome. "What is that?"

"It's a teleporter to Oceania or back in the old times England."

"So….where are we now?" asked Winston, thinking he was in Eastasia or Eurrussia. The answer Russell gave him was so odd and yet so beautiful the place they were in now didn't seem real. "This place that you are standing in now is the State of Maine but to put this bluntly….this use to be America before Big Brother destroyed the citizens of all 50 State. This place is sacred to freedom, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Now put your hand on the dome, the devise doesn't work on dogs."

"Oh," said Winston, shaking himself of the greatness of a fallen country. Winston put his hand on the dome were it opened to a glowing crystal blue floor. Russell was the first to walk onto the open dome. The floor rippled as the paws touched the water like floor. "Well, come in, it's quite harmless," said Russell with reassurance. With some hesitation Winston stepped onto the portal. The floor felt squishy under his feet.

"Ready?" Winston nodded even though he wasn't really ready. What came next was much unexpected once Russell said, "Hold still, this will feel a little strange at first." He felt gravity pull him to the ground with the feeling of being submerged in water. It felt like being on an intense rollercoaster ride for only a millimeter of a second. He was now standing the field were he was consumed. "Now lets go hunting," said Russell as they went out to find Winston's first victim to consume.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Russell and Winston stood in the middle of town square with members of the party in a rush to either go home or to work. Winston couldn't help but think that among these humans a monster was in the crowd and they looked convincingly normal. "So what do we do?" he asked in a small whisper the response was in his head. _Find someone and make sure they're alone. _Winston looked down at the dog beside him only to find it wasn't there. Once the hustle of humans started to thin he couldn't help but feel afraid. He didn't know what to do or how to purposefully attack someone. This was something more a Thought Police would do only the first time he was captured he was disgusted as food.

_Control yourself, Winston. You don't want to get caught. _Winston closed his eyes taking a deep breathe. Once his fear was subsided he caught what was happening to him. He looked down at his right hand and noticed it was changing into something that looked like a broken branch. For a second he was about to panic again only to tell himself to be calm. This reaction is like an allergy it goes off once fear touches it. Winston breathed a slow sigh of relief once the twisted hand became normal again. Just as he took his attention away from the now normal hand his eye caught something familiar.

It was only for a second but it was enough to make him follow the person. This person was female wearing a uniform of the Inner Party but Winston could care less about that, it was her hair. Her hair was dark with a slight curliness to it. He knew who she was, it was his Julia. He didn't know if she knew or not that he was following her but that wasn't important. Besides she never turned around to see her former lover behind her. He must have followed her for about a mile or two when she finally turned around. Her expression showed a mild surprise.

"Winston."

"Julia."

They stood there looking at each other for a moment of silence. When she finally spoke it had no emotion in it. "You've changed."

"You won't believe how much," he said, thinking to himself yesterday I followed a dog that devoured me and I come back to devour someone else. Another moment of silence went by, this time it was painfully longer. "We went through this before." He knew what she was talking about. Sometime ago when Big Brother 'cured' him he spotted her one day. They confessed that they betrayed each other and she asked him to follow her. He did follow her for about three minutes then fear set in and like the coward he was he went back into the Café where he was safe with Big Brother. A bad taste began to form in his mouth as he thought about the brain washed love he had for his false God.

"I know….and I'm sorry," he said truthfully. She only stared not batting a lash, that's when he heard its voice. _She's alone, you should consume her. _Winston looked around him for a second, indeed they were alone. "What are you looking for, Winston?" she asked his attention on her again, studying her face. Like her voice it had no emotion. Strange, it was as if _she _was the one not human. With just three strides he was face to face with her. Still she showed no emotion that it was unsettling. He could feel himself change at this unsettling emotion.

Winston put both hands on her shoulders in a loving manner. He could see what looked like living vines moving under his skin. "I'm truly sorry," he said, his lips close to hers. It only took a second for his lips to meet hers and that was when he began to consume her.

Julia's eyes went wide open with fear as she felt her own lips being fused to his in a literal sense. To make matters more terrifying she felt little pin pricks pierce her skin then they began to dig into muscles. As much as Julia tried to get away Winston had a firm hold on her. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse Winston pulled her closer to him in a bear hug were she literally began to sink into Winston. It was only a moment of pain then she began to feel what Winston had felt yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

It only took two minutes to consume Julia. Once she was completely absorbed inside him he felt strangely satisfied like the feeling of being full with the mix of having great sex. Winston would have loved to explore this feeling more if the feeling of being shot didn't come piercing though his shoulder. Quickly he turned around to find the shooter was a member of the Thought Police. He looked to be in his late twenties with a thin mustache growing faintly on his upper lip. The shooter wasn't alone; there were two members with him that looked slightly older. Their faces had the expression of a statue but Winston could smell a sickly aroma coming off them.

"Put your hands in the air," the shooter commanded in perfect authority but the smell got even stronger. Winston raised his hands wondering why the officers smelt so bad until he realized something, he could smell emotion and that sickening smell was fear. Now he knew the old saying, 'you stink of fear'. "Now put your hands on your head and turn around," the shooter commanded, Winston could have sworn he heard a tremor in the officer's voice. He put his hands on his head and turned around. He had an idea but he didn't know if it would work.

_Trust me, it'll work, _it said. Once Winston had his back on the officers he heard their steps coming towards him. Winston couldn't help but feel nervous, he could literally feel himself changing as the officer got the handcuffs out. Once the shooter got hold of his right wrist his hand had a life of its own. The hand snapped onto the officer's wrist like a tarantula on its prey. The officer screamed in surprise and terror as the fingers began to dig under the skin.

The other two officers backed away from their comrade as Winston turned around on the shooter were his face literally became an open mouth. He grabbed the other wrist then his face/mouth snapped onto the screaming officer's head like a Venus flytrap. With great strength he hoisted the officer up in the air to get a better consumption. While the officer was still screaming for help the other two unharmed officers were shooting at him. "What is this _thing_?" asked one of them fully frightened in fear. They fired at him repeatedly, it hurt but it didn't kill him.

Annoyed with the shooting his torso opened up spilling out what looked like red tentacles capturing the first officer in a mess of red nightmares. The second officer the first being dragged to the monster screaming for help while the previous one was silent. The last officer stood there watching the spectacle in fear. The first officer was almost consumed with only the feet and a hand shaking as if it still thought he was alive while the second was still screaming as the mass of red snakes went back into its torso with the second inside it. Not wanting to be part of its meal the last man dropped his gun and ran for dear life.

Winston was almost done consuming the two officers but he didn't want the last one to get away. The survivor would tell everything to the government and then Big Brother would be looking for him and the others if they haven't already. _He won't tell anyone, _it said matter-of-factly. As soon as he was done digesting the attackers Winston was about to get the last one until he suddenly felt sick. _You've had enough for today, besides there is more of me to go around. _

As soon as it said this he heard a scream down the dark ally. Winston went down out into the darkness to see the last officer being attacked by rats. Winston couldn't help but feel afraid even though it was irrational….at least it was irrational. The rats attacking the last officer were not ordinary rats but the creature's rats. Some of the rats were digging into his skin while others began sprouting little red ribbons and attaching themselves on the struggling officer. What was very unsettling about all this was on of the rats opened up, its body resembling a kite then it attached itself to his face muffling his screams.

"Now I have a reason to fear rats," said Winston suddenly feeling sick. At first Winston thought it was the sight of the man and the beastly rats but the sickness got worse. _You need to regurgitate your first victim, she's now complete. _This was happening all too quickly. When he was finally 'complete' he was born into another country. The sickness got so bad the he went on his hands and knees. He felt his body literally begin to open, the feeling undeniably painful but brief as the new body of Julia was born.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Julia gasped once breath filled her lungs. The cold and inhaling of air was painful enough to make her cry. It was only a moment of painful confusion until she remembered what happened to her. She remembered in her last moments of being human of taking a fatal kiss which later consumed her into…Her vision came back as she looked up at the person that killed her humanity. The person looking down at her looked like Winston but, she knew it wasn't actually Winston. Her scream also confirmed she wasn't human either.

Panicking himself he put his hand to her mouth were she was muffling animalistic screams into his hand. He could see that she was beginning to change herself and if she didn't calm down soon the rest of the _humans_ would find them. "You need to be calm, Julia or else you'll be attacking yourself," he said in the calmest of voices. _He's right Julia, you need to be calm_. Julia was silence by the voice, it sounded strangely like hers.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, Winston wanted to explain but now wasn't the time.

"We need to go, get dressed," he said getting the ragged clothes from the ally. Winston handed her the clothes and helped her balance on her feet. Her body felt like it had been in a coma for years. Slowly and painfully she got dressed, "I have so many things in my head," she said rubbing her temple as if she had a headache. With all the knowledge of the universe who wouldn't have a migraine? While Julia was taking her time Winston felt something inside him move, more were going to come out.

"Hurry, I can feel them coming," he said, his urgent voice was enough to make Julia go faster. Once she finally got her boots on she went with Winston. At first she thought walking would be painful and had to be carried but surprisingly she was able to manage. In fact she felt…..amazing. As they were traveling back to the field she was concentrating of all the knowledge in her head, mainly on outer space. Knowing how big the universe was she felt incredibly small. _You might be small but, you're not worthless. _

They were almost to the field but it felt like a thousand miles away for Winston. The feeling was like a great urge to go to the bathroom only this was dealing with the birth of a new life form. Correction, make that two life forms. Winston buckled to the ground in pain as he felt a sharp jab in his stomach. It felt like being stabbed on the inside. Sensing there was trouble Julia went to help him, "Come on, we're almost there."

Indeed there were so close to the dome they could almost touch it only they weren't alone. "Hold it right there!" commanded a voice. Winston groaned in pain at the presence of another Thought Police. Not now, he thought, not now. The Police had his gun pointed at them, "Hands in the air!" Julia slowly put her hands up while Winston couldn't fight the urge anymore. Winston went on his hands and knees were he birthed out the first officer that shot him. The sight of seeing Winston's body open up from the navel to the chest was enough to leave the officer speechless in fear then he began firing at it which was a grave mistake on his part.

The sight of seeing Winston shot was enough to set something off in Julia. Out of heated anger her body became a living nightmare of red tentacles and teeth. The officer began shooting again, this time it was at her. The bullets hurt but it didn't kill her, in fact it only fueled her hatred towards him. Once she was close enough to reach the stranger a bloody Venus like fly tray burst out of her chest and grabbed onto the officer's screaming face. His screams became muffled as his body was dragged into her body by the help of her 'extra' limbs. Once the body was inside her, her own body began to go back to her old self. Winston watched this whole event in amazement that he completely forgotten about the new comer.

"Where am I?" asked the new imposter staring at his sticky hands. Winston wanted to answer him but he got the feeling he'll get it eventually. "I'm sorry," he said getting up, "I don't have any clothes for you."

"I do," said the voice of Russell from behind them. The dog was sitting on the ground with torn clothes to the side. "Next time Winston you should only take one, the process of changing would go more smoothly if you do that." As the dog was handing the new comer his new clothes the shooter starred at the dog in amazement.

"You can talk!"

"Yes, Brain and I can teach to beg for a treat," it said, the muzzle looked like it was smiling. It took Winston a moment to notice Russell made a joke.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Once the imposters teleported to America, Big Brother was watching the horror several hours later. O'Brian watched the recording with a recoiling feeling that was called fear. This feeling of fear was a hypocrisy that O'Brian hid very well from his fellow collogues. Big Brother has no fear, no love, no hope, only anger and pride for it's government. Wearing a mask of calmness he watched as Winston attack his former lover then the Thought Police then finally to O'Brian's comfort (another hypocrisy) the recording was over.

O'Brian stood up from his chair and turned to his fellow collogues who where also wearing a blank mask of authority. "My fellow comrades….this _thing_ can be stopped. This is the work of Eastasia because we've always been at war with Eastasia!" This of course wasn't true. A month ago it was Eurrussia and they were _always _at war with Eurrussia. The truth to all this was there hasn't been a war for a 1000 years but the public doesn't know that and Big Brother would like to keep it that way. The few soldiers in the room cheered in blind obedient for several seconds until O'Brian waved his hand for silence.

"Since this is the work of Eastasia we will defeat their secret weapon like we did with all their weapons they wheeled at us!" This too was a lie. For a 1000 years without war Big Brother had been unleashing weapons on their own people then pointing the finger at Eastasia or Eurrussia. Another way to keep the people in line. Again the comrades cheered even louder then before.

"If Eastasia thinks unleashing this _thing_ on us will bring us on our knees in fear? Well they are wrong! We will divine!"

"Haora!"

"We will conquer!"

"Haora!"

"And we will show them who is the greater power in the whole world!"

"HAORA!" screamed the comrades this feverish anger and national pride that had been in grind into their conscience since the cradle. Seeing his comrades showing their national pride O'Brian became himself again as pride overleaped his fear (which was still recoiling in his gut) then they left their separate ways. Just when he went to his car the feeling of pride went away quickly to O'Brian's frustration as the fear came back in with a vengeance.

O'Brian sat in the car with his hands on the steering wheel white knuckled. The image of Winston changing repeated itself in his mind but there was one thing that unsettled him the most. Once the monster changed back into a human form he could have sworn it was smiling at him as if to say 'I'm going to get you'. Feeling so unsettled O'Brian drove off hoping (yet another hypocrisy) that this would go away.

* * *

While O'Brian boasted of winning a war he will not win Russell, Winston, Julia and the others form in a large circle planning the next attack. "Everything is going to plan. Half of the Proles and some of the Outer and Inner Party members. By tomorrow we will have most of Ociania." Unlike O'Brian's comrades filled with pride of a false nation the imposters bowed their head in reverence like worshippers to an idol.

"Winston….Julia"

"Yes, sir" they said in unison.

"By tomorrow you must go to the lab at the Ministry of Love retrieving water and blood. Take as much as you can without getting caught. Understand?"

"Understand," they said with a bow then was relieved of their presence.

"As for the rest of you, consume as much as you can. By tomorrow night we will spread to Eastasia and Eurrussia but for tonight go hunt."

"Yes sir," they said and bowed once more then left in the night to consume more victims. By tomorrow the _real _war will begin.


End file.
